


Astrophilia

by notstilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, any canon established after season two does not apply, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Everything bad that happened to you is connected to it but none of that matters. You can’t bring yourself to say it for awhile but it still rings true.





	Astrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is extremely canon divergent and not just because I stopped watching after season two. I honestly think Shiro being twenty-five is shitty & ridiculous so here he's only twenty-two. It may be a bit out of character since this is the first time that I've written for him and the first time I've written in second person. Also keep in mind that this was not beta read!

      You’re only five years old when it happens. It isn’t what caught your interest on the subject but it’s what makes you decide.

 

     You’re ten years old and spend hours studying. Not just because your test scores need to be the best but because you need to know English.

 

     You’re stubborn enough that even the head tutor is blown away by your progress.

 

      You’re fifteen during your first year at the Garrison. But your hard work does not stop there.

 

      You’re eighteen and top of the class. The school, really. Everyone regards you with high praise and you don’t know how to handle it.

 

      You don’t deserve it, really. You haven’t done anything truly extraordinary -yet- and you don’t deserve it.

 

      You’re twenty when your assigned your first mission. Something that solidifies your celebrity status at the Garrison.

 

     You don’t care. You are finally so close to your goal- Your dream.

 

     You find out that the rest of the crew is part of your host family. You’re excited.

 

    You’re twenty one when the mission comes and it’s the most nerve wracking day of your life.

 

    You’re twenty one and finally living your dream in the place you love the most.

 

    You’re twenty one and sure that you are going to die. Far from home. Alone.

 

    First, they simply announce you and the crew as MIA.

 

    You and the crew are announced as supposedly dead only a few months later.

 

    You’re twenty two and somehow alive. Scarred and scared but alive.

 

    You are strapped to a table and frantic. All you can think about is the last time you woke up like that.

 

     It doesn’t matter that you are alive. It won’t last long.

 

    You’re twenty two and fighting a war that isn’t yours. You survived so far but your sure that you’ll die because of it.

 

    You want to hate it. You really do but you can’t.

 

    Everything bad that happened to you is connected to it but none of that matters. You can’t bring yourself to say it for awhile but it still rings true.

 

    You love space more than you could ever know.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story than I'm glad and maybe leave a kudo or comment? Also maybe support me on ko-fi? (ko-fi.com/stiles)


End file.
